Tap Tap Click
by Dustwing
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and the internet. More specifically: Sora, Kairi, and a dream interpretation website.


Tap. Tap. Tap.

The computer screen glowed on the top of Sora's bent head as he curled over the keyboard, tapping out letters. K…N…E…S…

"Hey, Sora. Whatcha doin'?" Kairi leaned against the desk. He jumped and minimized the website.

"Oh, hey, Kairi. I, uh, didn't see you there." Sora grinned and leaned back in the office chair, hands behind his head in a very Riku-like position. If Riku did it, it must be cool, right?

"You know, it's kind of painful to watch you type. I didn't think anyone used the two-finger method anymore." Kairi clasped her hands behind her back and leaned over to better see the screen. Sora tilted it away from her.

Kairi's lower lip jutted out. "Come on, Sora. What're you doing?"

Sora glanced at the monitor. His vortex wallpaper glowed blue, the minimized page standing out at the bottom of the screen. He sighed. "Alright."

Kairi smirked. "Wow, really had to twist your arm."

He ignored her. "I've been having these weird dreams lately, and I found this website…" He tilted the screen back to its normal angle and showed her the page.

"'Symbols in your dreams'…" Kairi read. She arched her eyebrows. "A dream interpretation site?"

Sora fiddled with his shirt. "I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"No, no, it is. Scoot over." Kairi tipped the chair over. Sora gripped the arms.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Come on, you couldn't type slower if you were fingerless. Let me in." She violently jerked the chair, sending Sora rolling across the floor.

Kairi slid into the chair and hovered her fingers over the keyboard. "Okay, tell me about your dream."

Sora pulled himself up off the floor slowly and dramatically. "There was a box."

Kairi typed a "b" in the site search engine before she thought about it. "A… box?"

"Yeah, and I was pushing it and smashing it," Sora said. "Oh, and there was a treasure chest, too!"

Kairi sighed. "Okay. Let me get this straight. A box, and a treasure chest."

Sora nodded once. "Yeah."

"Okay, those are pretty much the same thing, so I'm just going to type 'box.'" Tap-tap-click. "Okay. 'To see a box in your dream, signifies your instinctual nature and destructive impulses.' Sounds about right. Feeling destructive lately, Sora?"

Sora scowled. "Anything else?"

"Alternatively, you may be trying to preserve and protect some aspect of yourself. The box may also symbolize your limitations and restrictions." Kairi tapped the desk. "So, you're destructively trying to preserve yourself while you have limitations."

"Limitations? Never. Does the sky have limitations?" Sora scoffed.

"Okay, we know what your dream means now. Let's go to the island."

"No, no, there was more to it than the box." Sora leaned his elbows against the desk. "What about darkness?"

"Darkness…" Kairi entered the word. "Failure, ignorance, evil, death-"

"Okay, we're good, next part," Sora interrupted. "I also saw a really fancy door. It was tall, and pink."

"Pink door…"

"Just door."

Kairi smirked and followed Sora's request. "New opportunities. A new stage in life. New level of consciousness… pretty much just a lot of new."

"Hm." Sora bit his lip. "I'm not sure I like that. I like my life right now."

"Yeah, I doubt anything is changing any time soon. Don't worry about it. Pink."

"Wait, no-"

"Love," Kairi pursed her lips. "Joy, sweetness, happiness, affection, kindness. So…" Kairi glanced at Sora. "Combined with the door… new love opportunities?"

"No, I think I'm good in that area." He blushed crimson red. "Alright, I think I'm getting tired of this. Let's go-"

"I'm enjoying this!" Kairi shoved him playfully with one hand. "What else?"

_A giant dark thing with a big heart-shaped hole in its chest that wanted to _eat me, he thought. He said, "There were all these women."

Kairi froze. "Women?"

"Yeah, they were on the floor, and each one had her own unique spot. They were all really pretty. I had no idea who any of them were."

"So you dreamt about walking all over women?" Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"No, no!" Sora blushed deeper. "They were stained glass, on giant pedestals!"

"O…kay," Kairi typed "stained glass" into the search engine. "Spiritual guidance."

Sora snorted.

"And pedestal… recognition and honor. You want to be admired. Perhaps admired by women, since they were on the pedestals with you?"

"Could you drop that, _please_?" Sora groaned.

"Okay, let's put everything together," Kairi turned off the website and folded her fingers. "Destructive. Limited. Love. New opportunities. Guidance. Admiration. So you're going to go on a new venture where you're all destructive for love and admiration, you seek for guidance, and on the way you realize your own limitations. Oh, yeah, and you die."

They sat still for a moment, thinking, before busting out laughing. Kairi flicked a tear away. "Okay, let's get going. Riku's been waiting for us. Didja bring your sword?"

Sora grabbed it from his bed. "Oh, yeah. Today I'm going to settle the score."

"What is it now?" Kairi held the door open for him.

"Uh… five to nothing." Sora mumbled. "He's too good dueling."

Kairi giggled. "Hey, don't worry about it. Now that the raft is done, all we need to do is stock up on food, and we can get going to those other worlds. Maybe your dream will come true!"


End file.
